Here's To New Beginnings
by FearlessFang007
Summary: After an incident in the park during summer break, Rachel forms a beautiful bromance with Puck and Sam who turn her into one very different Rachel. Cue Quinn figuring out her feelings for one diva and Rachel figuring out herself. Faberry fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay well this is my first fic so be nice :) It takes place the summer before senior year with an incident that causes Rachel to bond with Puck and Sam, which with their help of course she turns into...well a badass. I thought about making a Teen Wolf crossover but I decided against it for now. Main pairing is Faberry of course with side Brittana and a Puck/Rachel/Sam bromance. Reviews would be great as well as anything you guys suggest! Oh and I apologize for long chapters!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Glee or the band Red! :(

**Chapter 1: Things Can Change**

"Listen here Blondie, you have five minutes to get your shit together before B and I rolls up. Got it?" The slightly angry Latina growled into the phone.

"Santana I'm not sure this is my thing. I mean you know me and it's the middle of summer! I don't want to go to some fail rock show just because you have a thing for leather and heavy music." The blonde huffed as she quickly changed into comfortable jeans and a gray and white baby doll dress with a pink butterfly on it's corner. "And we're not even of age, how do you expect us to get in?" the blonde cheerio asked as she found her black Nike shoes and put them on.

"Simple, I have connections." Just then a loud honk could be heard through the phone as well as from outside as Quinn sighed and ended the call. Walking to Santana's car, Brittany let her in with an excited giggle.

"It's gonna be so much fun! S promised me we could go see the ducks tomorrow if I went with her to this show!" The smaller blonde raised an eyebrow to this as she caught the Latina's glare in the rearview mirror.

"Oh shut up Tubbers and just get ready to have fun! Take the stick out of your ass for tonight, alright?"

"I will when you find a new nickname and stop calling me Tubbers."

"Okay, Q-Tip," Santana smirked as she saw the blonde roll her eyes.

"This better be worth it," Quinn sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Noah I don't know about this. I mean we've only practiced these songs for a few weeks and even then we had to make several changes! What if me or Sam messes up on our parts and damage our vocal chords? I'll never get into Broadway with damaged vocal chords! Sam! Sam, where are you!" Rachel cried out frantically as she looked past Puck.

"I was just testing the drums, you know making sure they were tuned. What's up Rach?" Sam gave his wide smile.

"More honey-lemon tea now!" Puck started laughing as he watched Rachel start yelling at the crew to find her and Sam some tea. Lifting the guitar off of himself, Puck turned Rachel towards himself and met her eyes.

"Jew babe you're going to be great! We've done these songs a hundred times because YOU wanted to sound perfect remember? YOU taught yourself and Sam how to scream into the mic without messing up your vocal chords remember? And Rachel Berry does not do anything half assed, right?" Puck gave a grin as he watched her eyes shift from being afraid to complete confidence.

"You're absolutely right Noah! Crew! Forget the tea! We've got a show to do!" Rachel now grinned as she walked towards the stairs that lead to the stage from the back. "Let's kick some ass!" Everyone gave a cheer as Sam grabbed his drum sticks and headed onto the stage. He started playing some beats, just messing around a bit for warm ups. As he did so, Rachel turned back to Puck and looked at the nearly full moon in wonder.

"Four weeks left," Puck said as he caught sight of what Rachel was staring at.

"Noah, would we be as close of friends if it wasn't for that night?" Rachel's voice had dropped to a whisper only Puck would be able to pick up. He quickly matched her tone.

"I'm not sure Rach..." Puck's voice trailed off as Rachel became lost in her memories. She remembered that night at the beginning of summer. She'd never forget how peaceful the night had started or the vicious snarl that ripped through the wolf that stood so close to her at the end.

_After being bitten all she could remember was waking up some time later at Puck's house with him muttering 'Please wake up Rachel, please wake up!' over and over again at her side. She'd also never forget Sam bringing her water and offering his apologetic soft smile. They explained the wolf attack and how they had been passing through and heard her scream. _

_It took a week to finally heal up but Rachel continued to go back to Puck's house and eventually grew a bond with the two boys. _

_The summer days usually consisted of Rachel's normal morning routine, heading over to Puck's house and either having a jam session with her now two favorite boys or beating them at video games on Xbox._

_One day during a jam session of slightly heavy rock, Sam let out a grunged scream before Rachel could even start singing the song. Both her and Puck turned to look at Sam in confusion._

_"What? I just wanted to see if I could do it. But ouch! Didn't expect it to hurt."_

_"Sam! You can damage your vocal chords if you do not do it right! Here I'll show you." Rachel then proceeded to let out her own grunge scream as Puck played heavy rifts on his guitar. Upon hearing it Sam and Puck nearly dropped their guitar and drumsticks._

_"Dude are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Puck grinned as he pulled out his phone to skim through the music he had on there._

_"Shot gun Rachel NOT picking out the band name!" Sam laughed as he pulled out his phone to look for a song they could cover._

_"Wait...what?"Rachel blinked in confusion._

_"And Jew Babe you're going to have to get new threads. We can't be a badass band with you wearing animal sweaters while yelling into a mic," Puck then pulled out his card as well as his keys. "Come on Sam! We're gonna make her look smokin'!"_

"Rachel? Uh Rachel?" Puck lightly tapped her forehead while trying to get her attention. Finally snapping out of it, Rachel swatted Puck's hand away from her face.

"Yes Noah? And it's rude to just poke people. Do it again and I'll bite it."

"You promise?" Puck smirked as Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think Sam's done warming up. I'll get on stage and we'll start playing. Once they announce us you come up and start singing. If we do good here they'll keep us on as regulars which means money for us!"

"Yes yes Noah, I know. Break a leg," Rachel smiled as Puck shook his head while going onto the stage.

"Next time say 'Go kick some ass'!" he smirked before disappearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you know they don't card you here?" Santana smirked as she brought two beers. One for herself and one for Brittany.

"Ah so I see I'm playing designated driver tonight? Just great." Before Santana could give her comeback, drums and a heavy guitar rift broke through the building.

"Let's give it up for the new band, Fayne!" The man over the mic roared as everyone began to yell and cheer.

"S, Q! Look! That's Sam and Puck!" Brittney excitedly cheered out. Quinn then grabbed her two friends and began to drag them further into the crowd to get a closer look.

(bold is Rachel, italics are Sam, bold and italics are Puck and Sam)

**Hey you! Look what you do to me  
>You bend and you bruise me<br>While you try to control me  
>But you don't know me!<strong>

Quinn knew that voice. Even Santana and Brittany came to a stop upon hearing it. What was with the edge in her voice though?

"Q! What the hell!" Santana yelled out, but Quinn hadn't paid attention to her. She was too busy trying to find the owner of the voice on stage but failing due to all of the jumping people infront of her.

**How come you just want to hurt me?  
>How come you just want to push me?<br>**_**I can't ignore you anymore**_

By now the Unholy Trinity had caught sight of the little diva. Quinn couldn't believe this was Rachel! Black leather jacket, similar to the one she had worn during their rock mash-up in glee, with a gray tank top underneath with black leather pants to match. Her brunette hair was fixed to fall perfectly down her back with a couple of strands to frame her face. This was Rachel, just not exactly the Rachel she knew.

**Cause everywhere I turn you  
>You burn me, you break me<br>You always want to take me down with you  
>What do you want from me?<strong>

"Damn Q, midget looks hot." Santana eyed the girl.

"She does Q! Can we be friends with her now? Please Santana!" Brittany gave Santana a pout she couldn't resist. Rolling her eyes Santana nodded. Quinn however was still captivated by the little diva owning the stage, unknownly still walking to try and get closer.

**I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away  
>I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take<br>I'm never gonna be the same  
>I threw it all away<br>I don't want to be here fading  
><strong>_Just let go!_** (look what you do to me)  
><strong>_Let go!_** (look what you do to me)**

**Hey you! Look what you do to me  
>You burnt and you scared me<br>With all that you tell me (**_but I don't listen!_**)  
>You love me, you hate me<br>You always want to take me down with you  
>What do you want from me?<strong>

**I don't wanna be afraid I don't wanna run away  
>I don't want to be here fading it's more that I can take<br>I'm never gonna be the same  
>I threw it all away<br>I don't want to be here fading  
><strong>_Just let_!

During the instrumental part, Rachel turned to look at Puck and gave a grin as he smirked back. With a nod of his head he encouraged Rachel to look forward. Confused she did so and found Santana and Brittany jumping with the rest of the crowd. It was then that she saw blonde hair breaking through the excited crowd, getting closer and closer to where Rachel was. Her eyes widened a bit with fear, not quite ready to face the blonde and her insults but definitely dying to see her. Getting down on her knees Rachel met hazel orbs that almost made her forget where she was. She couldn't help but reach out to Quinn as she brought the mic up to her mouth and started singing. What she didn't count on was Quinn actually grabbing her hand and holding onto it.

**You kept pushing me  
>You keep using me<br>You keep twisting me  
>You keep breaking me<br>You can't have me anymore  
>You can't have me anymore<br>You can't have me anymore...  
>You can't have me, let goooo!<strong>

Quinn's hand quickly left Rachel's as the diva unleashed her yell. The blonde had snapped out of her haze and took a step back from the brunette. Rachel hadn't noticed this because she was still on her knees but had arched her body back and closed her eyes for the last note, clutching the mic with both hands. After finishing the song the crowd erupted into loud cheers and whistles. Rachel quickly tried to catch her breath as she stood and looked over at Puck and Sam with a grin. This definitely was going to be fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Noah!" The brunette squeaked out as she was pushed forward after being bumped into. Quickly turning around to scold the boy for not watching where he was she froze.

"Relax Puck we just want to talk to Rachel," Santana smirked out as she crossed her arms with Brittney by her side. Rachel? Since when did Santana call her that?

"Yeah Puck! You guys did awesome!" Oh no Puck don't let them in, don't let them in!

"Alright fine, but if she yells I'm coming in there!" He warned before exiting the room to go finish packing up the equipment.

"S-Santana? Um, what are you uh, doing here?" Rachel forced out of her mouth as she backed up to put space between her and the Latina.

"Chill Berry, Britt just wanted to talk to you and-" but before she could finish, Brittany had thrown herself onto Rachel in a firm hug.

"Brittany! Can't..breathe!" Rachel rasped out as she stood motionless. It was Santana who pulled Brittney off of her before interlocking her finger's with Brittneys at her right side.

"You sang really awesome Rachel! Now that you don't dress funny with sweaters that have eyes can we be friends?" At a loss for words Rachel looked up at Santana who rolled her eyes and nodded, signaling that it was ok.

"Sure Brittany, I'd love to be your friend," she smiled at the tall blonde but the smile quickly morphed as she brought her hands up and braced herself for Brittany to smother her with another hug. However the impact never came since Santana had held onto her.

"How about we go find Q, Britt Britt?" Santana suggested.

"Okay!" Brittney gave her huge smile before running out the door.

"Listen Berry, something obviously happened to make you finally come to your senses and join the modern world in it's fashion sense. I won't push but whatever it was? Just know your rep as we speak is going up. Half of Mckinley is out there and they're all buzzing with how hot our little diva was."

"Oh well thank you San-" Rachel was cut off by Santana holding a hand over her mouth.

"With your rep skyrocketing like that here's what you're going to do, and listen very carefully. When school starts you will be sitting with us at lunch, you will be walking the halls with us and if we're all at a party? You best be with us. Am I clear Yentl? Or will I have to use some force?"

Rachel swallowed thickly as she also offered a nod. She watched as Santana's frightening smile returned as she released the hand that had been keeping her from talking.

"Good," Santana took advantage of Rachel's scared state as she reached up and fixed the diva's jacket for her, hands lingering a little too long in Rachel's opinion. After wetting her bottom lip lightly, Santana's gaze dropped down to Rachel's lips. Rachel cleary was a badass now and according to Santana, she was hot.

"S what are you doing?" Rachel's eyes then flickered from Santana's predatory gaze to Quinn's now furious expression.

Santana then snapped out of her thoughts as she studied Rachel's eyes and watched the fear shift into adoration from merely looking at Quinn. 'Oh this is too good', she thought to herself with a smirk.

"Nothing Q, just congratulating the dwarf." Santana released Rachel's jacket and walked off to go find Brittany. Quinn turned to follow Santana but couldn't help and turn to Rachel once more.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Quinn, thank you for asking." Rachel averted her gaze to her shoes. She couldn't handle looking at the blonde without feeling a tug at her heart. "Look about earlier on stage-"

"No Berry, we're not talking about this." The blonde's voice grew cold as she quickly turned and left. Rachel sighed. Of course she'd be dismissed so quickly, and who was she kidding? Quinn wasn't gay. Rachel wasn't even sure if she herself was gay. She just knew that seeing Quinn made her feel things.

"Jew babe? You alright there?" Puck asked as he entered the room. Small tears threatened to overtake her eyes as she nodded and quickly wiped them away. Puck knew better than to ask. If Rachel wanted to talk she'd seek him out. "Alright well everything's packed, I'll drive you home." Puck turned to walk away but then stopped as he felt small hands wrap around his torso, pulling him into a hug that he reciprocated.

"She makes me feel things." It was a very unusual Berry answer but since they had started hanging out, Puck noticed Rachel toned down on her words.

"Yeah Quinn will do that to you. Don't let her get the best of you Rach, I mean I can't hit a girl but I'll throw a dodgeball at her or get Tina to slap her. Hell I bet I could even get Santana to do it, she just likes slapping her." This earned him a smile from Rachel as she shook her head.

"You're the best, Noah. I hope you know that." Puck smiled back as he lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah a tiny little jewish princess won't let me forget it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Were you seriously hitting on Berry?" Quinn harshly questioned Santana on the ride home.

"So what if I was? Britt Britt likes her too, don't ya?" The blonde then turned to look at Quinn from the passanger's side.

"She said she would be my friend Quinn!" Brittany smiled out towards the smaller blonde. "Can you believe it? After all the horrible things we did she still said she wanted to be my friend." The latter statement made Quinn's stomach flip. She knew why she did those horrible things, well she didn't know back then. But now everything was different, she just knew nothing would change. Discovering this, she abandoned all hope of making amends with the smaller brunette.

"Well I seriously doubt Berry is gay anyways so-"

"Actually Puck said she was curious," Santana cut Quinn off as she pulled up to the blonde's house. "So with that said...get the hell out of my car so I can go get my mack on with my girl." Quinn rolled her eyes as she got out of the car, but before she could close the door Santana decided to test her theory.

"Hey Britt I think we should give the dwarf a call. She might be able to entertain us at home." Giving a smirk, Santana watched as Quinn's face flushed red and slammed the car door shut with all her might.

Heading upstairs to her room, Quinn pulled out her phone and hovered her finger over Rachel's number to call. 'Santana wouldn't do that...' Quinn sighed as she threw the phone on the bed. Santana wouldn't do that. Changing into her pajamas Quinn settled down onto the bed. 'Oh Santana would.' Groaning as she picked up her phone and hit the call button, Quinn covered her eyes with her arm to block out the light in the room.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Quinn? What's wrong?"

"Oh um, nothing. I just um..wanted to...to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean it. To be rude I mean. I didn't mean to be rude." Rachel sat down on her bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she fought a laugh.

"Its perfectly understandable Quinn."

"No famous Berry rant? That's a first. I miss the old Berry but the new one is starting to grow on me," Quinn teased as she smiled into the phone.

"So you miss me? Well the old me?" Rachel smirked to herself.

"Oh...uh I mean..." Hearing Rachel sigh made Quinn lightly smack her forehead. 'Talk Quinn! Not that hard to do!'

"It's fine Quinn. If that's all then I'll be hanging up due to the fact that I'm really tired."

"Oh! Right, sorry Rach-I mean Berry! I'm sorry Berry."

"Hmn the fierce Quinn Fabray apologizing to me? Tonight has definitely been interesting. Goodnight Quinn."

"Night Berry...wait!" Quinn suddenly blurted out.

"Yes Quinn?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Rachel couldn't believe Quinn Freakin' Fabray just asked her that.

"Well of course I have my morning workout and vocal training right after. But after that I'm hanging out with Puck and Sam in the park. They're getting me ready to try out for football once we get back to school and-"

"Are you insane? You're going to hurt yourself! You can't play football, Rachel! Didn't you have enough of football from last year?"

"Quinn I can do whatever I want. If you're so worried about my wellbeing, why don't you join us? I'll show you how good I am." There was silence and Rachel counted to six in her head before calling out "Quinn?"

"Fine. But if you get hurt I'm going to kick their ass myself. Night Berry," Quinn sighed out as she ended the call. Rachel stared at her phone for a bit, double checking her history to make sure that conversation actually happened. Grinning like a fool, Rachel placed her phone on her charger and climbed back onto her bed to sleep with one thing on her mind. Tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N 2:** Song used was Let Go by Red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! :) I will be continuing this, as a matter of fact I pretty much have chapter 3 done, it was just tough to write it and after you read this chapter you'll understand why. Reviews and suggestions are lovely! :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2: Cheers, Fears, and Tears**

"I don't understand!" Sam groaned out as he laid on the ground still from being tackled. "You're so tiny but you hit so hard!"

"Up Sam! Let's go again!" Rachel grinned as she got off of him. Puck laughed as he grabbed Sam by his football pads and pulled him to stand up.

"Alrighty Hot Jew, hit me instead. I think Sam needs a break and besides I'm a little harder to knock down, babe." Puck pulled on his helmet as he smirked. Rachel put her mouthguard back into her mouth as she placed her hand in the dirt and positioned herself in stance.

"Three...two..." Rachel's train of focus quickly was let loose off of it's tracks as she spotted a blonde walking towards her. She barely heard the "Go!" from Sam before she was tackled backwards onto the ground. Groaning, Puck quickly rolled off of her and took off her helmet to let her breathe better.

"Shit, sorry babe are you alright? You weren't coming at me so I thought you wanted me to run at you."

"Puck what the hell is your problem!" Quinn harshly spat out as she quickly ran to Rachel's side. "Rach? Rach, can you breathe? Are you okay? What do you need?"

"Too many questions," Rachel groaned out as she slowly sat up. "Yeah I'm fine. Definitely going to feel that tomorrow though, but I guess thats the point of these drills right? To know what I'm getting into," Rachel let out another groan as she accepted the hand Puck held out and stood.

"No! No you've had enough! Puck stay the hell away from her or so help me-" Rachel caught Quinn into a hug to keep her from killing him.

"Quinn I'm fine, see? I'm up and everything. There's no need to injure Noah," the brunette felt Quinn relax a bit in her arms before tensing up again and pulling away.

"No Rachel it's not fine! You're going to get hurt," Quinn whispered the last part out as she watched the diva stretch her arms a bit. Rachel then turned around and offered Quinn a soft smile.

"Quinn I'm okay. The minute I get hurt I'll let you say I told you so. Deal?" Quinn smiled back before shaking her head.

"I won't tell you I told you so. But I do get to be the one who puts the hydrogen peroxide on your cuts." Smirking Quinn walked over to the bench and sat down, pulling out her phone to read a text from Santana.

**From Santana: **Where are you?

**From Quinn: **At the park with Berry, watching them play football

**From Santana: **Could you be even more of a creep?

**From Quinn:** Berry invited me

"Dude I may have dated her, but she still scares me," Sam patted Rachel on her shoulder pads and laughed a bit. "Have fun with that one!" He then trotted over to where Quinn was and pulled off his gear.

"Where are you going?" Rachel yelled out as she watched Sam pull out his phone from the pile of their things that sat by Quinn.

"Gotta meet up with Mercedes! Are we still on for COD at Puck's tonight?"

"Hell yes bro! Mom's taking my sister to my aunt's house a few hours away from here so we have the house to ourselves." Puck grinned as Rachel gave him a light shove.

"I suggest you both prepare yourself. I'm on my third prestige and you guys don't stand a chance!"

"Careful Rach, that sounds like a challenge!" Sam called out before heading to his car. Rachel looked over to Quinn but saw her staring at her phone. Frowning a bit because she missed her hazel gaze, Rachel pulled her helmet back on and turned to Puck.

While waiting for a reply, Quinn watched Rachel interact with Puck. The two seemed to be in a serious conversation from the way Rachel's brows were furrowed. There was something there for the diva. She knew this since she saw Finn kiss Rachel on stage at Nationals. That kiss hurt a lot more than it should.

**From Santana:** So did you get your mack on with the midget yet?

**From Quinn: **Contrary to belief, not all of us are gay.

**From Santana:** Could have fooled me

**From Quinn: **Even if I did I'd have no shot with her.

**From Quinn: **I mean not that I'm thinking about it much or anything.

**From Santana: **Relax, your secret obession with the hobbit is safe with me.

Sighing, Quinn didn't reply as she looked back to observe the little diva. A smile instantly formed on her face as she saw Rachel turn to her and give a small wave.

"When are you going to tell her?" Puck whispered out.

"There's nothing to tell," Rachel quickly dismissed Puck as she went to her starting position.

"Don't give me that bull Rachel. Grow a pair and go talk to her!"

"Unless you've forgotten, I can't exactly grow a pair. Noah let's just forget about it and get back to practicing," Shrugging Puck let out a smirk.

"Alright then I'll go see if she'll go on a date with me tomorrow night."

"Noah!"

"See! You totally thought about killing me for a second right?"

"Why are you so intent on setting me up to fail?" Rachel sighed as she watched Puck take off his helmet and start walking towards the bench that had their stuff as well as Quinn. "What are you doing?"

"Going home to nap!" Puck picked up his stuff, muttering a "see you Quinn" before heading to his truck.

"Noah! You drove me here! You can't just ditch- NOAH!" Rachel yelled out louder but Puck laughed as he ran to his truck and drove off. "Ugh! Just wait Noah!" Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she watched Rachel stomp towards her before taking off her gear and sitting next to her.

"I'll give you a ride home, even though you do smell like a boy." Quinn grinned at her.

"Quinn Fabray! I'll have you know that sweat is sweat no matter the gender and that...why are you laughing at me? This is not funny!"

"I'm sorry Rach, you're just so adorable," as soon as the words left her mouth Quinn's eyes widened before looking down to the phone in her hands. Chancing a glance at Rachel, she smiled as she saw the diva sporting a pout.

"It's just because I'm tiny and being intimidating is nearly impossible for me. Although with Noah and Sam's help, I'm could get there."

"Not to mention you don't talk in paragraphs anymore. Not that I'm complaining, but what happened there?" Rachel just shrugged as she stood, collecting her small gym bag.

"After hanging out with Noah and Sam it just stopped I guess. I don't feel like it's just me against the world anymore. I have people on my side for once Quinn," Rachel smiled as she watched Quinn's smile morph into a slight frown. "I actually get to have fun outside of singing and vocal lessons."

"Ah so what you mean is you're just not so up tight anymore?" Quinn joked, trying to break the tension. Rachel just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Something like that I suppose. I'm sorry you didn't really get to watch us practice and I know with the last drill I didn't exactly prove to you that I could do this. But we can go if you like." Feeling a warm hand on her arm tugging her down, knitting her eyebrows in confusion Rachel went ahead and sat back down a bit closer to Quinn. She felt tingles run up and down her arm as Quinn continued to hold a loose grip on her.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't say it Quinn, I've already forgiven you for the past."

"No I have to make it up to you, Rachel. You don't deserve to not have an apology especially with how horrible I was to you and-"

"Quinn stop, just be mine and we'll call it even," Rachel smirked as she felt Quinn tense up again. "Friend. Be my friend Quinn, geez what were you thinking?" This got Quinn to relax a bit.

"I see Berry has jokes. Let's just see if I let your boy-smelling-self into my car." Faking a gasp, Rachel pretended to be hurt as she looked at her phone.

"I guess I'll just have to walk home then," Rachel shrugged as she stood and began walking in the direction of her house. It took a minute for Quinn to register that Rachel was actually leaving before she shot up and ran over to her.

"Rachel it was a joke! You know as in ha-ha? Would you stop walking!" Finally reaching out and grabbing her hand to pull Rachel towards herself, that's when she saw Rachel's contagious smile and had to crack one herself. "So not cool Rach."

"I hope we've learned a very valuable lesson Miss Fabray."

"That Miss Berry is a very promising actress?"

"No! That's common knowledge," Rachel smirked.

"Oh god, the boys are just inflating your ego even more."

"Come to Noah's tonight," Rachel softely spoke out. Quinn seemed to think it over before looking at her incoming text from Santana.

**From Santana: **Grow a pair.

Of course Santana had amazing timing.

"What time?" Rachel blinked, not quite believe Quinn was agreeing. This was two days in a row. "What? I can't exactly leave you alone with Puck and Sam now can I?"

"Ew Quinn, they're like my brothers now. And around sevenish? Speaking of which, I should really get home. I still need to shower and eat before I go and we have about four hours until then." It was then that Quinn noticed she was still holding Rachel's hand. Giving it a light squeeze, Quinn then let go, instantly missing it as well as the tug in her heart that came with the sensation of holding her hand.

Rachel bit her lip lightly as she watched Quinn's hazel gaze drift from their hands to her eyes. 'Was she already this close to me?' Rachel wondered as she suddenly felt Quinn lean even closer. As her breathing hitched, Rachel could practically feel her heart preparing itself to implode. The blonde's smooth voice soon broke her out of her trance as her lips were right next to her ear.

"Okay Rach, you've got me. I'm yours." Quinn smirked as she pulled back a bit and saw the current unmoving and seemingly unbreathing state she left the little diva. "Friend. I'm your friend." Turning back around, Quinn started walking to her car.

"You're going to kill me Quinn Fabray," Rachel muttered to herself as she had finally figured out how to move her legs to follow Quinn.

"She said that? Damn it! No freaking way he shot me from all the way over there!" Puck shouted as he continued to stare into the tv.

"Nope you just got owned by a rank three no prestige," Sam smirked.

"Maybe I'm just getting mixed messages? I mean there's no way she would actually even consider me, right? Noah on your left on the second floor!"

"Oh shit! Yesss! That's where the sniper was hiding. And nope, Baby Mama has a thing for you. Santana even said so."

"Santana? When did you talk to her?" Just then the doorbell rang, causing Rachel to sigh. Her head felt so clouded. Walking over to the door and opening it, Rachel couldn't help but smile as the blonde was caught texting. "Are you going to stand there all night or actually come inside the house?"

"No one likes a smartass, Berry." Quinn put her phone away as she smirked and walked into Puck's house. Quinn looked Rachel up and down approvingly. Blue converse shoes, light colored jeans, and a black top. "Cute clothes. No more owl sweaters?" Closing the door, Rachel rolled her eyes before lightly bumping into Quinn.

"Careful Quinn, if I didn't know any better I'd think you would want me to wear them again." Rachel walked into the living room where Puck and Sam were before comfortably crashing down on the couch.

"Do it and I'll rip them off of you," Quinn threatened. Puck and Sam suddenly started laughing as they kept their eyes on the game. "Oh shut up! I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't," Puck smirked. Rachel laughed as she threw a pillow at Puck's head.

"Puck do you have anything to drink other than beer?" Quinn asked as she leaned against the wall. Puck just gave a shrug.

"Let's go in the kitchen Quinn, I'm sure we can find something." Passing by Puck, Rachel heard him mutter a "I'm sure you will" which resulted in her pushing his head, causing him to not look at the screen and get his player killed.

"Damn it Rachel!"

"Oops," Rachel smirked as she walked over to the kitchen with Quinn right behind her. "Is water alright?" Sharply turning around to see Quinn, Rachel didn't expect her to be so close. Apparently neither did Quinn by the judge of her wide but very dark hazel eyes. "Q-Quinn?" Rachel suddenly felt like she could pass out. The tension was killing her and once again she felt as if her heart was really going to implode this time. 'Maybe she's just surprised at how close we are. Or maybe-' but all thought left Rachel as she felt very soft lips cover her own. Fireworks on the beach is what she saw as Rachel's heart imploded within her chest. Quinn's eyes were closed and that was the last thing Rachel saw before her own eyes fluttered shut as she responded to the perfect kiss. There was a mixture of want and need as Rachel felt Quinn's tongue swipe her bottom lip. Rachel eagerly granted her access before letting out a small moan at the feel. The kiss didn't last long before Quinn pulled back and placed a hand over her own lips.

"Shit. Rachel I didn't mean to, I mean I _did_ mean to just...ugh!" Quinn growled as she ran out of the house and to her car as fast as she could. Rachel just stood there in shock from it all. Finally coming down from her high of kissing Quinn, tears began to fill Rachel's eyes.

**From Rachel**: Quinn please come back.

**From Quinn**: Berry don't talk to me.

Forcing herself to walk back to the living room, Rachel slowly sat on the couch. Quinn was terrified from the beginning and couldn't leave fast enough. Now she wasn't even going to talk to her! But that kiss, just thinking about it made Rachel's tears grow. It was so perfect.

"Did you guys find something?" After not hearing an answer, Puck turned to find a very sad Rachel Berry in the beginning stages of crying. "Shit, Sam turn it off," Puck rushed out as he got up and sat next to Rachel.

"What happened Rach?" Sam asked as he sat on the floor to stare up at Rachel.

"I kissed her, or well she kissed me and it was absolutely perfect...but she ran off. I tried to text her to come back and she said not to talk to her! Noah she couldn't get away from me fast enough!" Rachel sobbed as Puck wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in to hold her.

"Sam go get her water," nodding, Sam quickly got up and sprinted to the kitchen. "If she kissed you then the feelings are there, Rach. Not to mention you're one hot jew. Quinn would be stupid to just let you pass by. She'll come around, babe," but Rachel continued to cry into his chest.

"Is it possible to have such strong feelings for someone after one kiss?" Rachel managed out as Sam returned and handed her a glass of water.

"If the feelings were there before, then of course. You and Quinn always did dangle on the fine line between hating each other or giving each other eye sex," Sam half smiled once he saw Rachel break a sob with a small laugh. "You're a person who gives it all or nothing, it's not an exception when it comes to this stuff, Rach." Rachel then let go of Puck to hug Sam tightly.

"You're amazing Sam Evans," this earned her a smile from Sam.

"You're also insanely strong, both physically or mentally. Hell Sam can vouch for that too," Puck smirked as Rachel shook her head lightly, allowing her smile to grow a bit. Her crying was calming down. "Rachel you're a strong person, you're just a little broken hearted at the moment."

"Yeah, maybe some COD will cheer you up? Or Mario Kart?" Sam gave his goofy grin as he offered her the controller.

"I don't really feel up to playing, Sam."

"Oh no! Puck we have to fix her!" Sam faked a gasp before going back to his grin.

"Oh we will, no worries there. Not up for a little COD action is very unhealthy, and as your Jew-bro I am here to fix that." Rachel couldn't help but smile even more before giving a sad sigh.

"Fix me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N 2**: Hmm, it looks like Rachel's about to go to badass school with Puck and Sam as her teachers :) Oh and more Brittana next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So you guys wanted a bit more background on the bromance so I pushed badass school to the next chapter and did a series of flash backs to show from the night she was attacked to the day of their gig. It's not much but it gives a better feel for their friendships. Told you guys I love suggestions :p Reviews too!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or its characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3: Memories**

_June 6th_

_"Dude she needs to go to a hospital! What if the wolf or dog, whatever it was had rabies?" Sam paced the floor as Puck took a look at the wound._

_"Hospital?" Rachel quickly began to panic. "What if I do and they have to chop my leg off! I'll never be on Broadway with no leg! Save my leg Noah! Save it!"_

_"Babe calm down, we're taking you to the hospital so they won't have to chop your leg off," Puck laughed as he saw Rachel's eyes widen. "Where's your phone?" Pulling it out of her right front jean pocket, the diva handed it over to him. _

_"Here I'll get her to your truck. Find your keys," Sam huffed out as he picked Rachel up bridal style and began moving towards the truck._

_"Mr. Berry? It's Puck, look me and Sam were at the park when-" Puck continued looking for his keys around his room when he was cut off._

_"Puck why would you be out in the park this late?" Hiram Berry questioned, feeling a bit nervous because the call was made from Rachel's phone._

_"I was teaching Sam what I learned in Fight Club, but I can't talk much about that. Anyways, we had heard a scream and we went running towards it as fast as we can. Turns out a huge dog looking wolf thing had attacked Rachel's leg." Finally finding his keys, he walked fast towards the truck and unlocked it for Sam who hadn't dropped Rachel. "Her leg doesn't look bad but she is bleeding and we're heading to the hospital," at this Puck opened the truck door for Sam to place Rachel in._

_"Leroy!" Hiram called out, "Wake up! Rachel's going to the hospital!"_

_"Uh Mr. Berry?" Puck called out but didn't get an answer as he heard the two men talking frantically while things were being shuffled around. Shrugging and ending the call, Puck put her phone in his pocket just in case they called back._

_"Let's move it Puck!"_

_"Hey don't tell me what to do Python," Puck growled out as he quickly put the truck in drive and hurried towards the hospital._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_June 7th_

_Like the nurse had told him, it took a day for Rachel to be released. Puck had to spend most of the day cleaning pools, but as soon as six hit he headed over to the Berry house. Ringing the doorbell, Puck placed his hands in his pockets as he could see a figure coming from the other side of the glass._

_"Oh hello Puck, Rachel's actually awake and upstairs." the shorter of the two Berry men, Hiram said._

_"Thanks Mr. Berry. I won't stay long, I just wanted to see how Rachel's doing."_

_"Please call me Hiram, and Leroy and I would really like to thank you and the blonde boy for taking care of Rachel._

_"I had to help out a fellow hot jew," Puck shrugged and half smiled._

_"Well anyways thank you so much. I'm assuming you still remember where her room is?" Giving a nod, Puck headed up the stairs to Rachel's room. Knocking lightly on the door, he pushed it open to reveal Rachel watching tv from her bed._

_"Hey Noah," Rachel greeted with a smile._

_"Jew babe," Puck acknowledged back. "How are you feeling?"_

_"I have amazing pain meds that don't let me feel anything," she smirked._

_"Who knew Berry would turn out to be a druggie?" Puck laughed as he saw Rachel's scowl. Sitting on the edge of the bed and looking towards the tv he sighed. "Funny Girl?"_

_"Yes, it is my favorite and I think I'm entitled to watching it seeing as I'm the one who was attacked. Go get hit by a car and I'll let you pick the movie," Puck shook his head at this._

_"Nah you'd probably still make me watch this." A comfortable silence took over the room for a few minutes before Rachel sat up a bit._

_"Noah why were you and Sam in the park?"_

_"Well why were you?" Puck countered._

_"I have a thinking spot I like to go to and it's-"_

_"And you couldn't have just thought about things while laying in your room like a normal person? Geez Berry I thought you prided yourself on being smarter than everyone else." Rachel could hear the worry in Puck's voice. Rachel didn't feel like fighting with the boy as she decided for once she would stay quiet. "Fight club. That's why Sam and I were there. I was teaching him some moves. We actually weren't that far from you."_

_"Noah I still stand by what I told you when you got into that thing. It's barbaric and you can really get hurt."_

_"If it wasn't for us practicing there, we wouldn't have been there to save you! So don't give me this shit about right and wrong right now." Puck stood up, pulling out his truck keys._

_"Thank you Noah," Rachel whispered out with intensity. Puck caught it and nodded._

_"Anything for my Jew babe."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_June 9th_

_Two days had passed since he had seen Rachel. Ringing the familiar doorbell to her house, a taller man answered. _

_"Hey Puck, Rachel's up there with Sam watching a movie."_

_"Thanks Mr. Berry," Puck looked away from the taller man, he knew this Berry didn't exactly trust him. Heading up to her room, Puck leaned against the doorframe. "So I don't come over the next day and I'm already replaced? That hurts Berry," Puck smirked as he placed a hand over his heart. Rachel rolled her eyes as she threw popcorn at him. _

_"Yo Puck," Sam tossed a popcorn bit at him with a smirk._

_"I'll shove the whole bowl in your mouth, Python. Don't throw shit at me," Puck made a bluff movement towards Sam before he sat next to Rachel._

_"Noah be nice, Sam was here first and if you're going to be mean you can just leave. However if you do that you won't get to try Dad's amazing cooking._

_"Nope, I'll behave," Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel as he looked at the screen. "Again? Really Rachel?" The diva only smiled as they all continued to watch Funny Girl._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_June 10th_

_"How many girls have you slept with? Aren't you like a walking STD now?" Sam fired at Puck. The two boys had gone over to Rachel's again the next night._

_"You know Sam, maybe teaching you some moves was a bad idea. Now that I want to punch your face in you might actually put up a fight," Sam smirked at this as he stood up. _

_"I'll punch the hawk out of you Puck, try me." At this Puck lunged forward only to be stopped by Rachel._

_"Both of you! Shut up or go home!" Neither said anything as the furious diva dared them to say something with furious eyes. "Good," Rachel sat up and winced as she stood up. Her leg hadn't been that bad and now that it was healing it just felt like walking with a very bruised leg. "I want ice cream, so you two are going to shut up and go with me to get it."_

_"Did Berry just tell me to shut up?" Puck asked Sam as they followed Rachel to Puck's truck._

xxxxxxx

_June 11th_

_"Wait which one do I press to shoot again?" Rachel asked as she started pushing random buttons on the controller._

_"You push this to shoot and this one to aim," Puck showed her._

_"Noah! I got one!" Rachel squeaked out as she excitedly turned to Sam. "I did it!"_

_"Rach turn around hurry!" Rachel fumbled with the controller before making her person turn around only to be killed. _

_"Oh I'm going to get him for that!" Rachel yelled out as Sam laughed._

_"I think she's hooked now."_

_"There would be something wrong with her if she wasn't," Puck smirked._

xxxxxxxxxx

_June 12th_

_"Okay my turn while Noah takes forever in the bathroom. I'm bald." Sam looked around the food court at the mall._

_"That guy in the blue shirt?"_

_"Nope!" Rachel grinned however it didn't last long as a familiar voice cut into their game._

_"Oh isn't this precious. Yentl and Trouty Mouth are hanging out," Santana smirked as she stood by the pair with Brittany, Quinn, and Finn._

_"Hello to you too Satan," Sam smirked back as Rachel fought not to laugh._

_"Is there something funny to you dwarf?" Santana harshly said as her fiery gaze landed on Rachel._

_"Hey back off Satan! You can't talk to Rachel like that!" Sam had stood quickly, making his chair slide back. This reaction made Quinn's eyebrow raise, turning her attention to Rachel. Finn took a step in front of Santana to tower over Sam._

_"You better not be playing Rachel, Sam because if you are-"_

_"You'll what?" Puck cut him off as he moved in front of Sam to block off Finn. "You have a problem with my bros?" _

_"Bros? Rachel isn't a boy," Finn answered with a confused expression._

_"No but that doesn't mean I won't punch your face in if you threaten them," Puck then pushed Finn backwards, making him stumble into Santana._

_"Stop the violence!" Brittany yelled out as she pulled Santana into her. Quinn had jumped in between the two boys, pushing Finn away from Puck._

_"Finn let it go," Quinn stated in her ice tone. Jerking away from Quinn, Finn muttered out a "whatever" before stomping off. Brittany had been whispering something to Santana while pulling her into Victoria's Secret. Quinn was about to follow them when she stopped and turned to the trio. Puck still seemed ready for a fight as Sam glared at Quinn. The blonde's hazel gaze finally settled on Rachel, staring directly into her chocolate eyes for a lingering amount of time before looking at the ground and heading to find her two best friends. Sighing, Sam sat back down as Puck walked over to sit next to Rachel._

_"I leave for a few minutes and you guys find trouble. I thought that was my job?" Puck joked._

_"You're just rubbing off on us Noah," Rachel smiled lightly as she took a drink of her water. Having Quinn stare at her like that caused her heart to race._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_June 18th_

_"Rachel?" Puck asked confused as he opened the door to his house for her. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well I just thought I'd come over since you have your xbox set up and it didn't make sense to just take it down, set it up at my house, take it down, and then-"_

_"I get it babe," Puck smirked as he closed the door after letting Rachel in. Just then his doorbell went off. Opening the door, Puck rolled his eyes. "Come in."_

_"I hope it's okay that I invited Sam over?"_

_"Yeah of course, I mean you guys are kinda my bros now right?" This earned him a smile from Sam and Rachel._

_"Okay now let's set this up. I've got ass to kick!" Sam sat down with a controller._

_"Not if I kick yours first!" Rachel teased._

_"Oh please, we all know this Puckasaurus is going to get the most kills again." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_June 28th_

_Rachel had just settled down to look at the her pamphlets for Summerstock when her phone began to ring. Smiling after seeing who it was, Rachel quickly answered._

_"Noah?"_

_"Rach! We got the gig! It's tonight at seven!" Puck yelled out. _

_"That's great Noah! Did you tell Sam?"_

_"Yeah he's with Mercedes right now but is going to be there an hour early. Oh and don't wear jeans. Wear leather, lots of it. If they love us we get paid!"_

_"Noah our talent is what they're going to love, not my clothing," Rachel huffed as she went to locate her black leather pants._

_"Having a hot jew in leather up on stage is going to help out, I mean have you seen me?" Rachel laughed as she found the pants and jacket. "But imagine two hot leather wearing jews? We're going to make their minds explode!"_

_"Sure Noah, are you picking me up tonight then?"_

_"You know it babe, I'll be there about six so we can meet up with Sam at the club."_

_"Alright Noah, I'll see you then. I'm going to go prepare my voice."_

_"See you soon, Rach."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I think I made this longer than I intended lol It's safe to say I'll be slightly following the original plot of glee. Suggestions and reviews are lovely :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or Red

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4: And You Find Me**

"So you just left her there and told her to get lost in a text? Damn Q, I'm not even that bad." Santana watched Quinn pace her floor.

"Yeah if Santana did that to me she wouldn't get any more lady kisses," Brittany bumped her shoulder against Santana's.

"Wouldn't dream of it Britt."

"Can we just focus? I mean she's Rachel Berry! I shouldn't feel anything for her other than hate!" Quinn sat down on the bed with her two best friends.

"Q cut the crap, you've never hated Berry and I think we all know that."

"What are you talking about Santana?" Quinn's hazel eyes dared her to continue. But being Santana, not much scared her.

"You don't invest so much time in someone like that without something else being involved. Freshman year we went along with it because we had just made Cheerios and we wanted to be on top. Sophomore year it was the same deal only that we had to join Glee club to keep an eye on Rachel and Finn. Junior year. Do I even need to say more? You think no one sees the way you look at her?" Quinn was nearly in tears at this realization.

"We still love you Q," Brittany threw her arms around Quinn to pull her into a hug. The smaller blonde gave a sad nod as she pulled away from the hug and stood up. Her mind was reeling with different emotions, the main one being anger. Quinn was about to lose it and Santana knew that look better than anyone.

"You can be pissed at the world for whatever stupid reason, but don't take it out on Brittany," Santana warned as she stood in front of the taller blonde to block Quinn's very dangerous expression from reaching her. Just then Quinn's phone buzzed with a text message. After hesitantly reading it Quinn let her tears roll down as she quickly fled the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baby girl are you alright?" Hiram had knocked on her bedroom door and asked from the hallway. "Puck came by but I told him you were still sleeping."

"Yes Dad I'm okay, and thanks. I'll give him a call in a bit," Rachel sighed out as she looked at the screen of her phone. Last night was a mess, but today could be better right?

**To Quinn:** I know you felt something too, please don't shut me out. We can talk about this.

Rachel's heart ached again as she read what she sent one more time. She hoped Quinn would respond but knew the chances of that were slim. Pulling up Puck's name she hit the dial button and held the device to her ear.

"Stop sulking and get dressed. Sam and I are going to pick you up in ten minutes."

"Noah! I can't get ready in ten minutes!" Rachel jumped off her bed as she ran to her closet to pull out jeans, her flat top black converse, and a purple shirt that had the name Adele on it.

"Try babe, see you soon!"

"Ugh Noah!" Rachel grunted as she tossed her phone onto her bed and began to get ready.

xxxxxxxxx

"Noah why are we at the mall?" Rachel wondered as they walked in.

"Simple, to be a badass you need to watch a badass in action." Puck began walking rather fast and nearly tumbled over a rather tall and built jock wearing a Carmel High letterman jacket.

"What the hell!" The boy roared as he turned to see Puck.

"Sam what's the matter with him!" Rachel gasped as she tried to run to Puck only to be stopped by Sam.

"No Rach, watch." Puck quickly narrowed his eyes towards the boy.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, idiot?" Puck asked harshly before cracking his knuckles.

"You ran into me!" The boy yelled again before glancing at Puck's fist. Puck took this as a sign and took a step towards him.

"Funny, I think my fists wants to run into your face." The boy's eyes snapped up to Puck's unwavering expression.

"Whatever," the boy muttered before walking away from Puck. Giving a smirk, Puck turned back to Rachel and Sam to be met with a very angry diva.

"Noah! That was very mean and after all you did run into him first! I won't be a bully so if this was all you could think of, take me home now," Rachel huffed out as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. No bullly tactics, I promise." He studied Rachel for a bit before snapping his fingers. "That's it! Rach, being vegan is stupid." Puck took a step back for his own safety.

"Noah being vegan is incredibly healthy! Not to mention it I don't have to feel guilty about eating things that once had a face!"

"Nope you failed Rach. Answer should have been a shrug followed by I don't care what you think," Sam gave a smirk at this. Puck was good.

"Well if it isn't the dwarf and her merry band of idiots," Santana smirked as she walked with Brittany over to the group. Rachel rolled her eyes as Puck gave a grin.

"Rachel meet your third teacher, Satan." Sam gave a chuckle as he watched Santana begin to get mad.

"Alright guppy face, I was planning on not being so rough on the midget but now I'm going all out." Taking her glare off of Sam, Santana turned to Rachel. "So you know you're never going to pull this off right?"

"That's your own opinion Santana," Rachel looked down to her hands, trying not to meet the Latina's eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Berry!" Santana roared, effectively snapping Rachel's attention to her. "Good, thought I might have needed to use force. Now as I said, you can't pull this off. I know this is all just a stupid attempt to help you get over Quinn-" at the mention of the girl's name Rachel's head hung low while both Puck and Sam were both ready to tell Santana to get lost. They were stopped when Brittany smiled at them and shook her head. "What were you even thinking? Did you really think Quinn would go gay for someone like you? Please, we all know she's going to end up here miserable with Finnwit and-"

"Shut up!" Rachel yelled as her eyes threatened to spill tears.

"I'm just telling you how it's going to play out dwarf, you best accept that." Rachel growled before lunging for the Latina only to be held back by Sam.

"Whoa easy there Rach," Sam kept her close to him in a hug.

"Did Berry just challenge me?" Santana asked out in mock surprise.

"Anything with Quinn is off limits Satan, I told you that already," Puck spat out as he walked over to Rachel. "You okay babe?"

"Oh please the girl finally grew a pair and tried to attack me. This is a step up from her wanting to cry just a second ago."

"Santana shut the hell up!" Rachel blurted out as she jerked her body away from Sam.

"There we go, knew she was in there somewhere," Santana smirked as she watched Rachel's expression go blank. "Oh come on Berry, don't start to freak out."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorr-"

"Don't apologize Berry. You said what you wanted to say and leave it at that. The main rule of being a badass? Don't give a shit."

"Yeah Rach! San is totally great at this stuff so you should listen to her," Brittany smiled brightly.

"Berry I need to talk to you alone for a second," after receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from Brittany, Santana walked over to the store that was nearby. Rachel followed, feeling a bit guarded that Santana wanted to talk to her by herself.

"What is it Santana?" The latina didn't have her usual bitch expression on her face. A mask of worry laced her features instead and that itself made Rachel worry even more.

"I really did talk to Quinn earlier this morning. She told me about the kiss and how she freaked out, actually she was still freaking out. She almost went off on Brittany but I stopped her. After getting a text she started crying and ran out of my house."

"Oh god Santana I sent her a text earlier. I just wanted to talk to her," Rachel sat down on a chair that was in the store, trying her best not to cry. Quinn definitely was never going to talk to her again.

"I know you just wanted to talk but this is Quinn, Rachel. Not Finn or Jesse. When she's not in control of something she freaks out. When it comes to challenging something that she was raised up against? You bet your ass she's going to freak out. Give her space. Let me and Britt try to help her figure things out. I'm supposed to see her tonight and I'll talk to her more," Santana offered the diva a small smile.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I know what it's like to be on the other side of the glass watching the girl you love not be with you," the taller brunette sighed out as she sat next to Rachel.

"Santana I'm not in love with her," Rachel mumbled out. Even she herself didn't believe what she just said.

"You are and that's alright," Santana said in her all-knowing tone.

"I'm going to hug you now, kay?" Santana rolled her eyes with a smile before opening her arms to the diva receiving the hug.

"Rach I just got a call from the club manager, we've got another gig tonight. Oh...sorry to ruin the moment?" Puck laughed as he saw Santana's scowl. "C'mon Rach, we have to be there by six."

"Thanks again Santana, you're not as bad as I thought," Rachel smiled before following to catch up to Puck.

"Oh I am, Berry! Don't you forget that!" the latina yelled out after Rachel's retreating form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"San I think Quinn is here," Brittany gasped out as she felt Santana kiss the spot on her neck that made her knees weak. Sure enough the doorbell went off causing Santana to growl.

"She's half an hour early, she can go away and come back on time."

"No San, we can do this later. We have to help Rachel and Quinn remember?" Santana groaned in frustration as she quickly put her hair in a ponytail and went to go greet Quinn.

"Okay Tubbers when someone says eight they mean eight, not...whoa." Quinn gave a smirk after seeing Santana's expression.

"Q! Your hair looks awesome!" Brittany squealed as she rushed over to hug the former blonde.

"Why the fuck is your hair pink?" Santana pulled a strand out to examine it.

"Ow! Santana!" Quinn narrowed her eyes at the girl now looking at a lock of pink hair. "So Rachel can change but I can't?"

"Ah so that's what this is about."

"No I didn't mean...who am I kidding? Yes Santana that's exactly what it's about," Quinn frowned as she followed Santana and Brittany to the latina's room.

"Sooo you couldn't have just told Berry how you felt instead of dying your hair pink?" Santana laughed as Quinn lightly hit her arm.

"I don't know. I didn't know how to talk to you guys about it obviously and I know Rachel wants to talk. I just don't know if I can, you know?"

"No I totes gets it Q. You're just being a coward like always," Santana shrugged like it was no big deal. Brittany gave her a bump with her shoulder, silently warning her not to push Quinn too far.

"I'm not a coward." Quinn looked at her phone to distract her.

"Uh yeah you are, but it's fine Q. You'll just always have to settle for less than the best," Santana shrugged again before pulling Brittany to stand up. "Puck said they have another gig at the club. I wants to get my drink on again and unless you want to stay here by yourself, let's go." Quinn pulled up the text Rachel had sent her earlier. She desperately wanted to text her back but couldn't bring herself to do it. 'Maybe Santana's right...No! Quinn Freakin' Fabray does not run from anything!' Santana watched Quinn's eyes and saw the shift in them. Being a friend and enemy at times came in handy, especially since she knew exactly how to push Quinn too far.

"Alright let's go," Quinn stated coldly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel heard the intro to the song as she made her way up the stage. They hadn't played this song in awhile but it's exactly what she needed to sing.

(bold is Rachel, bold and italics are Puck, Sam, and Rachel)

**Enemy, Familiar Friend  
>My beginning and my end<br>Knowing truth, whispering lies  
>And it hurts again<br>What I fear and what I try  
>Words I say and what I heard<br>All the pain, I want it to end  
>But I want it again<strong>

The Unholy Trinity had managed to push through the crowd as Rachel had begun to sing. The hard part was getting on to the stage. Quinn Fabray was not a coward. Quinn Freakin' Fabray also never settled for anything less than the best.

"Q get to the front of the stage and climb up! I'll hold off security best as I can!" Santana had to yell for Quinn to hear her. Giving a nod the three girls continued to push past the jumping crowd.

**And it finds me  
>The fight inside is coarsing through my veins,<br>And it's raging  
>The fight inside is breaking me again<strong>

'If you weren't so stupid and would have just talked to her this wouldn't be happening' Quinn thought to herself as she continued forward.

**Still the same pursuing pain,  
>Isn't worth the lie I've gained<br>We both know how this will end  
>But I'd do it again<strong>

'Nope, Rach I'm not letting you give up on me that easily' Quinn smirked to herself as she finally reached the stage. That's when she looked behind her and couldn't find Brittany or Santana. Looking forward and up she saw Rachel staring down at her with a confused and shocked expression. Quinn took a breath before offering her hand to Rachel to help pull her up. Rachel immediately grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her onto the stage before the security could grab her. Still holding onto Quinn's hand, Rachel gave it a squeeze as she turned to sing towards the blonde.

**And it finds me  
>The fight inside is coarsing through my veins<br>**_**And its raging**_**  
>The fight is hurting me again<br>**_**And it finds me**_**  
>The war within me pulls me under<br>**_**And without you**_**  
>The fight inside is breaking me again<strong>

Within a blink of an eye, Quinn had pulled the mic away from Rachel before leaning in and kissing Rachel. Puck and Sam's eyes widened at the sight but Puck quickly recovered, taking over Rachel's part. The diva was completely in a world that only consisted of her and Quinn as her eyes fluttered shut. Quinn on the other hand heard the whistles and cheers and started pushing Rachel backwards without breaking the kiss until they were backstage. Finally in a stable spot, Quinn shut her eyes and took the diva's bottom lip between her teeth. Pulling it down earned her a sharp gasp from Rachel and a moan once she had slipped her tongue in the diva's mouth. Again Quinn saw fireworks on the beach just like the last time her and Rachel kissed. 'There's no way you can have this type of kiss and just stay away' Quinn thought to herself. Rachel was the one to pull back for air after finally snapping out of her haze and opening her eyes to watch Quinn lean forward to try and continue the kiss.

"Quinn?" Rachel breathlessly asked.

"I'm not a coward and I don't settle for anything less than the best, Berry." Quinn smirked as she rested her arms around the diva's neck. Rachel blushed as she gave a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N 2:** Song used is Fight Inside by Red


End file.
